One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 4
Hyperion pushed himself to his feet and stood in the increased gravity. One by one he felt his bones snap, but he stood tall. Staring into Issho's very being. "I will not lose!!" Issho smiled. "A will of fire. Blazing so bright the blind can see." Hyperion grabbed Issho by the neck of his robes, trying to hold himself up. "This will not be the end.." He whispered as he cocked his fist back for a punch. He shot it forward but faltered and fell over on his face. "ITS OVER!!!" The announcer declared. "ALTHOUGH HYPERION PUT UP AN AMAZING FIGHT, THE WINNER IS...." "Not my eardrums!" Someone yelled from the stands and everyone laughed. The announcer pulled on his collar nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I as so loud.... But the winner is... ISSHO!!!!!!!" He yelled into the mic. "How your eardrums feel now?" He smiled before walking away. Issho sheathed his sword and crouched down to Hyperion. "I'm sorry friend. I didn't mean to hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?" Hyperion laughed hysterically. "Issho, I hold no bad will against you. I'm happy I got to fight you. Hopefully I'll win next time." Hyperion gave him a thumbs up before blushing. "Oops.. I forgot." Issho looked confused. "Forgot what." "Well, I forgot that you were blind. Eventually you're going to have to teach me how to see without my eyes." Hyperion joked as Drew entered the ring. "Hello Drew, how're you?" Drew rushed to Hyperion's side. "Sir, are you alright? What's broken?" "My entire body. Except I'm still awesome." "I see you're brain has been messed up as well." "No, I'm fine. You little brat!" "You must've hit your head harder than you thought." Drew said calmly as he hauled Hyperion over his shoulder, Hyperion howled in pain with every touch. "I'm so sorry sir! It won't happen again!" Drew stammered quickly. Hyperion was breathing heavily. "It's alright Drew. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." Hyperion said slowly as he passed out. Drew shook his head and laughed. He turned to Issho with a smile and bowed. "You did great Admiral Issho." Issho waved his hand. "No no no. Don't call me that young man. Fujitora fits just fine." "Admiral Fujitora... I like it." Drew nodded as he raced out of the arena. - Georgiana and Gale stood side by side. Gale exhaled. "That idiot.. About to get himself killed." Georgiana forced Gale's head into the floor. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN YOU LEFT?!!" She exploded in anger as she left the rooftop. Gale pulled his head out and picked out debris from his hair. "Ow.. That hurt more than usual.. I must've really pissed her off." Gale stood up and jumped into the arena, chasing after Drew. He stopped and faced Issho. "You did great... You also got lucky." Issho smiled. "I had to hold back. It was clear to even me, he was badly injured. If he wasn't, I still would've won." Gale smiled. "Whatever." Gale ran after Drew and they walked towards the infirmary. Issho smiled and walked away. - Several Hours Later - Hyperion awoke in a Hospital bed. With Drew, Gale, and Georgiana all asleep around the room. Hyperion laughed a little. "Wow.. Not even going to say hello when I wake up." He laughed and relaxed in his bed. He looked out the window and tears started to fall. "I've failed again..." He whimpered. "I fucking failed again!!" He yelled as he punched a hole in the wall. Hyperion reclined in his bed and covered his eyes with his hair. "Six Attempts.... Six Failures." Georgiana brushed his hair out of his face. "Don't cry. It'll be alright... Trust me. You will accomplish your dream." She smiled. Hyperion took a deep breath. "Thank you.." They leaned in closer to each other, eventually embracing each other in a kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other. "Well that was something..." Hyperion said nervously. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories